


No-Limits Drabbles

by DeadDogs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Furry (Fandom), Invader Zim, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Vore, Diapers, Emetophilia, Farting, Incest, M/M, Multi, Scat, Transformation, Urination, Vomiting, Vore, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDogs/pseuds/DeadDogs
Summary: Just a collection of some nasty, filthy drabbles, with everything from scat and vore to farts and musk. 800 words at maximum.REQUESTS ARE OPEN!PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNING.
Relationships: Matsuno Ichimatsu/Matsuno Jyushimatsu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Toilet of Our Own (scat watersports musk etc.)





	No-Limits Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that while any kink may be requested, this is primarily a drabble collection oriented towards more nasty and filthy kinks, such as farts, transformation, slob, and scat, so requests containing fetishes such as those will take priority. 
> 
> I'll accept requests for any of the fandoms listed above, provided that the request is in some way filthy, nasty and/or kinky. 
> 
> Please note that it may take me several days to get to your request, depending on how backed up I am. Please be patient, I am doing the best I can!
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

Ichimatsu's hips twitched as he buried himself in his little brother, nails digging into Jyushimatsu's sides and leaving shallow rivets in his skin. Stifling a moan, Ichimatsu shoved his hips forward, Jyushimatsu's asshole tensing around his cock as he began to thrust. His hands gripped Jyushimatsu's thighs, spreading him apart as he speared his cock flush into his brother's hole. Letting out a low moan of pleasure, Ichimatsu slowly dragged himself out from Jyushimatsu and paused, the tip of his dick pressing against his brother's anus as lube leaked out from the hole. Then, biting his lower lip and flashing a cruel grin, Ichimatsu snapped his hips forward, burying himself balls deep. 

There was a loud rumble, and a twitch in Jyushimatsu's asshole. Ichimatsu paused, cock still buried inside his brother.

"You gotta shit or something?"

Jyushimatsu looked up at Ichimatsu, his grin practically splitting his face.

"Not anymore!"

A thunderous, bassy blast of rancid gas blasted from Jyushimatsu's behind, a miasma so thick that Ichimatsu could  _ see it _ , a haze of brown and dark green shooting out around his cock and floating up to his face. His body seized as he took a deep breath, involuntarily bringing in that stench to his nostrils. Retching, Ichimatsu clasped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from puking and pulled out of Jyushimatsu, his still hard cock twitching as it dragged out.

Another miasma blasted out of Jyushimatsu's asshole, even thicker and hazier than the last. Jyushimatsu's anus twitched as his stomach gurgled again, legs trembling momentarily before a mass of fetid liquid shit began spilling out of his ass and slopping against the floor, shooting out against Ichimatsu's cock.

Ichimatsu froze as he watched glob after glob of  _ literal shit _ coating his dick, Jyushimatsu's stomach rumbling before another round of thick, mushy crap pushed past his sphincter and splattered against the floor. It was soft, and runny, with the consistency of thick porridge, and  _ holy shit there was so fucking much of it _ . The flow seemed to go on, uninterrupted, for a full thirty seconds before finally slowing to a stop as Jyushimatsu's hole gave one last wink before puckering back up.

Thick piles of shit piled onto shit, reaching just past their ankles, covered the floor. Ichimatsu's cock was practically invisible beneath the layers of piled on feces splattered across his crotch, thick strands slopping off and plopping against the floor. Turning around, Ichimatsu could even see shit sliding down the wall behind them, leaving a thick greasy trail.

Ichimatsu stood, silent, as he surveyed the carnage around them. Then, his gaze fell down to Jyushimatsu, who was staring up at him and smiling like nothing had even happened.

Ichimatsu sighed. "We should really clean this up, you know. Before Choromatsu gets home."

Jyushimatsu paused as if contemplating this statement, before grinning and nodding his head. "Yeah, nii-san! It's like a total pigsty in here!"

Ichimatsu brought a hand to his forehead, shaking his head and groaning. "Go get a fucking mop, I need a shower and some therapy."

Ichimatsu didn't wait for Jyushimatsu to respond, instead running up to the bathroom and, judging by the cacophony of muffled retching, throwing up.

Jyushimatsu laughed, paying no mind to the shit dripping down his legs as he left the living room to search the house for a mop.

He'd have to tell the rest of his brothers all about this when they got home!


End file.
